User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ This is Phil B, 'leave a message.' *Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ RE: Thanks :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) PS Archive your talk page. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :If you want, I can archive it for you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do it a minute or so. ::Eh, there isn't much to help; I simply organize the categories, 'cos having 'Characters in GTA3, Protagonists, Males, Characters in GTA Online' is kinda messy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: How is my new name? :) AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey, could you add this pic to the Michael De Santa page's gallery. I found it at IGN and I think it's pretty neat because he has un unshaven beard!!! Boomer8 (talk) 05:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's on Rockstar's page aswell, don't add images that have watermarks of other sites, and respect the policy.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know you were. But if a user is a blatant vandal who has clearly no intention of constructive edits, then it's just revert, block, ignore. :I completed it a while ago, and after another few days I just stopped playing. There isn't enough to do really. The Epsilon missions are horrible, you can get a decent reward in the end - depending on your actions in the last mission - but the missions are so tedious. How many vehicles have you managed to find so far? Tom Talk 10:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I found the Tornado in East Vinewood, outside a garage at the end of the street which the Chinese Theater is on - I think. On this image it was at the east end of the street which has Vinewood written on it. ::I finished all of that. There isn't anything like gang wars/drug wars - they meant that there was always something to do because they were endless. The closest thing V has is property management which is appalling. Tom Talk 11:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me know if you find the Tornado in that location. I've seen it there a few times. :::I'll be starting Online next week I think, hopefully it'll work for me this time. Tom Talk 11:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- ::::Speaking of Epsilon, I finally did that desert running mission. Dumbest.Thing. Evah! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::5 miles, not 50... :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, and I've already did pages for both Beach Bum and GTA$ Stimulus Package. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Just be careful; most players are not friendly and NPCs can place a bounty on your head should you steal their vehicles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Cesar. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hail Cesar! Sorry, couldn't resist haha. Just so close to the Roman title :P. Enigma24 (talk) 03:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You're not the first, anyways. It's OK. :) ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:26, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Just so close to Ceaser :P. Pronounced differently I know but still, better than my boring name. Enigma24 (talk) 20:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Which is...? :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :::William, one of those ordinary English names. There seem to be a lot of people with that name. I suppose I could use the Spanish version, Guillermo, if I wanted to be different for awhile haha. I am El Guillermo Grande, here me roar! :PEnigma24 (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Or, in Portuguese, Guilherme. Guilherme, o Grande. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Interesting that Portugese is similar to Spanish but still quite different. Mexican is the same, they use a differing form of the same language 'el' instead of 'la'. Enigma24 (talk) 00:24, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good to see a non-Portuguese person who knows Portugal isn't a province of Spain... (: :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yep, it's just like how some people think New Zealand is part of Australia. It really annoys us New Zealanders, we don't like being lumped with those Aussies. I've always backed Portugal to be honest, I always support the smaller countries over the big ones. Probably because I come from a small country myself. Enigma24 (talk) 20:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm glad to hear that, Guilherme. I see you can relate to being confused with the nearest country, who happens to be way bigger than yours. ::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I sure can, New Zealand and Australia have had a strong rivalry for years just like Portugal and Spain. The Australians always act so superior, just because their country just happens to be a lot larger and more wealthy. Plus we were actually an Australian territory originally before the formation of the New Zealand government and independence. So maybe thats why the rivalry continues. They just can't stand that we're doing better on our own :P. (New Zealand was originally administered as part of Australia, less work for the British I guess. But we separated into our own country). Enigma24 (talk) 07:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Portugal was at first a county, but after a lot of battles, we showed the Spaniards we weren't kidding around. And our country is quite small, compared to Spain, so you can see what it meant for us winning most of the battles we fought against them. :::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::New Zealand was essentially the same thing, part of Australia's state of Queensland, but we always mostly did our own thing and organized ourselves. So it was more of a connection on paper. Aussies couldn't really govern Kiwis, so naturally we formed our own government and gave the Aussies the boot. They've never gotten over it. For us it happened as a peaceful version of Portugal's indepedence, New Zealand pretty much said "Thanks for the help getting started Australia but we're going our own way now. Thanks for the memories'. But we had Britain's support so those Aussies just had to take it and watch us form our own nation. Enigma24 (talk) 21:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Cutscenes from GTA III Hi, I'm CSGF1995 and I recorded all cutscenes from GTA III including credits, if you want, you can use them for this Wiki. Here's list of videos: 1) Game Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-deVu-0EqLU 2) Luigi missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_tru8hPPT0 3) Joey missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgSE66AdA94 4) Toni Cipriani missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhsfxemTcCU 5) Salvatore Leone missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP-MvgUHfK0 6) Toni Cipriani missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5MkhZvYhkg 7) Salvatore Leone missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFG0g4Ptn0g 8) 8-Ball missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVNIIJwnD0U 9) Salvatore Leone missions (part 3): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Dvpb6Xc7M 10) Asuka missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0H8Bl1BqcM 11) Kenji Kasen missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pue0zyNGX4 12) Ray missions (part 1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_QuQ3oSong 13) Donald Love missions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cbauttEW04 14) Ray missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea1JzQNUALE 15) Asuka missions (part 2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l34kdy4lKlg 16) Finale and Credits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BJnqHXQSU : OK, thanks News Team Hey Mikey. The News Team has been formed. You report it on Sundays, I do Mondays, and Thomas0802 has Thursdays. Look on my blogs for a layout. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have Xbox Live? Also, I will be gone in an hour. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude. When you do the news tomorrow, add this template at the start of the blog. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 09:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) News It's your day for the news. Remember to use the Template:News Team at the top. :) VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 10:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) 2014 I told you Piturca is an idiot! We lost the qualification to a modest team of Greece! And he won't even be fired, because the federation would have to pay him 1,5m euros! Good luck to Portugal, Ronaldo was brilliant last night. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wait a minute, why have you called me Vladimir? Because I executed Ray in the same way as Vlad? XD, by me everything's cool too, I'm mainly focusing on GTA IV, making custom radio stations for GTA3 and thinking about the level design in my Mario fan game. My GTA IV has this mods, if you're interested: New Safehouses Mod (I'm saving in Bucky Sligo's house!), Execution mod, I added about 70 new cars without replacing and added 20 new weapons. I was lately cleaning up certain pages, I also noticed that the error with the anims of the AK and the M4 in GTA4 is also present in the Assault Shotgun of TLAD. GTA V is really a great game, but I guess that R* released it like this because of the constant whining of fans to get it. I think R* wanted to make it better, but couldn't due to the fans. What's your opinion? Jeansowaty 14:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty I don't own GTAV and will never as it looks like. My computer would most likely destroy my house after installing lol. I'm now only waiting for someone to export me a certain ped model to be converted to IV, so I can have some fun playing around with it :P Jeansowaty 20:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty RE: The Long Lost Editor Hey Mike, its Jake. Sorry for giving you a feedback like ten years later. Recently I've been busy with my new life in college and i haven't had that much free time for edititng on the wiki. So how is it going, was GTA 5 a blast? How's your life bro?. (Ray boccino (talk) 23:48, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah i've been doing good, still having some trouble in school though. Yeah GTA 5 was great, about the driving that is something i'm really neutral with becuase i actually like it, as long as i can drive a vehicle and how cool they look, it doesn't matter. There were alot of improvements such as the main missions becuase they were actually more diverse. Not eating at fast food restaurants really did piss me off though. (Ray boccino (talk) 15:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) Euro 2016 Hey, Cheeser. I guess you saw the Euro 2016 groups draw, right? Portugal has an easy group, you should watch out for Serbia though. Romania's group is probably the easiest! Greece - Hungary - Romania - Northern Ireland - Finland - Faroe Islands! We beat Hungary 3-0 last year, and altough we lost at Greece during the WC2014, we drawn at home, so Romania will surely qualify! :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''